


Borer in the Axis

by stardustgirl



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: (but it’s really twisted), (vaguely) - Freeform, Angst, Bargaining, Ezra Bridger Needs a Hug, Father-Son Relationship, Heavy Angst, Inspired by The Gift of the Magi - O. Henry, Interrogation, Kanan Jarrus Needs a Hug, Space Dad Kanan Jarrus, Torture, Whump
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:05:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21552556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardustgirl/pseuds/stardustgirl
Summary: Ruin is formal — Devil's workConsecutive and slow —Fail in an instant, no man didSlipping — is Crashe's law —|~~~|When Kanan and Ezra are captured, Kanan gets a rare opportunity to help his Padawan—at a terrible price.
Relationships: Ezra Bridger & Kanan Jarrus
Comments: 6
Kudos: 53





	1. Day One

**Author's Note:**

> Title and part of the summary from “Crumbling is not an instant’s Act” by Emily Dickinson.
> 
> General TW for Child Abuse, Torture, Torture of a Child, Manipulation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Torture of a Child, Burning via Lightsaber, Person Being Forced to Watch a Loved One Tortured

Kanan didn’t know what he was expecting after they separated him and Ezra, but it sure wasn’t an unfamiliar officer walking in and announcing, “I have a proposal for you.”

It also wasn’t the man to produce a holoprojector in his palm with a holovid of Ezra strapped to an upright interrogation table. Kanan’s gaze flickered up.

“What do you want?”

“The location of the rebel base. We know you know where it is.”

He scoffed, shaking his head. “No.”

The officer only shrugged. “Alright.” He lifted a comm to his mouth. “Let the Inquisitor in.”

Kanan watched in horror as a figure moved into the frame from behind Ezra. The teen turned, muttering something Kanan couldn’t make out. The figure, who he now realized was an Inquisitor, only laughed and pulled the ‘saber from her back.

“Tell her to leave,” he said in a quavering voice.

The officer shrugged again. “I can’t do that. Not until you give me what we want.”

His glare hardened. “Tell her to leave, _ now._”

“You know how to get me to tell her that. If you really don’t want her harming the boy….”

He sucked in a breath, watching apprehensively as the woman moved closer to Ezra. He remembered her name now, too, the Seventh Sister. She he was the one Ezra had warned him about, the one the boy had tried to write off as being just overly familiar with him. But he’d seen the shadows in his boy’s eyes whenever she was brought up.

It was more than that.

“Tell her to leave,” he repeated, now whispering.

“Tell me where the base is.”

“No.”

The officer clicked his comm on once more. “She can start.”

“No, no! I didn’t– I didn’t mean that.” Kanan breathed heavily, watching helplessly as Seven ignited and then traced her lightsaber along Ezra’s arm. The boy whimpered, flinching violently away only for the Inquisitor to lower her ‘saber to touch the boy’s actual skin. He screamed, back arching against the table as he cried out wordlessly.

“Then what _ did _ you mean?”

“Not– not that,” he whispered. “Anything but that.”

“You know how to stop it.”

He did.

But Kanan also knew that he couldn’t.

“You said– you said you had a proposal,” he muttered breathlessly. “What is it? What happens if I tell you?”

“We stop everything.”

“I can’t...I can’t do that….Please. There– there has to be something else.”

The man held his gaze for a long, long moment. Finally, he said, “There might be.”

“Yeah?” Kanan shoved the tiny spark of hope that flared up at the words down. There was no guarantee this would work.

“You can bargain for him. Small comforts, mostly, until, of course, you decide that you’re going to tell us the location of the base. Then, and only then, will you both be freed.”

“Define _ small,_” he said, narrowing his eyes.

A smile curls on the officer’s lips. “Bridger is currently under instructions to not be given any food, water, or breaks from questioning. At your behest, he can be given any of those.”

“How?” It was almost too much to hope for, that he could help Ezra like this. It was too good to be true. But other than the base, or names of specific members of the rebellion, he honestly couldn’t think of anything that they wanted from him.

Beyond turning Dark, of course. And they had to know he would never do _ that. _

“According to the Inquisitors, between you and Bridger, the boy is the most valuable asset to their...program.” And yep, there it was, almost as if the man had read his mind.

“Ezra won’t turn.” He said it confidently, but deep down, he knew, there was a chance the boy would. He’d seen it at Fort Anaxes, and the darkness had reared its ugly head occasionally since. But he had to push those thoughts aside. There was no point in dwelling on possibilities if he could maybe even _ slightly _ prevent them from happening.

“Regardless, they have chosen to allow you to help him, if you so choose. By going without, Bridger will get what you would have received otherwise.”

“What do you mean by that?”

The man’s smile curled into a cruel grin. “It’s a simple concept, really. You go without food for a day, and Bridger receives what you would have. You take his beatings, and he doesn’t get them. And, of course, you will always have the option to release him with just the location of the rebel base.”

Kanan drew in a shallow breath. “And how will I know if you delivered?”

“Through this, of course.” The man lifted the holoprojector, forcing Kanan’s gaze to follow Seven’s movements as her lightsaber drifted up toward Ezra’s chin. He had been trying to ignore the interrogation while the offer was delivered, but now it was impossible; Ezra’s tears were impossible to miss as they trailed down his cheeks in the reddish light of her ‘saber.

“I’ll do it,” he said automatically. “Give him a break. Do whatever you want to me, but...don’t touch him. Don’t let _ her _ touch him.”

The man smiled, pulling out his comm once more. “Jarrus is ready to trade. Get the Inquisitor out,” he ordered. Within moments, Seven’s lightsaber was sheathed and she was walking out the door. Ezra craned his neck, trying to see what was going on—she must not have given him any explanation—but failed.

“Can I get him out of those restraints?”

“You may trade places with him.”

Swallowing, Kanan nodded and tried to forget the Grand Inquisitor leaning toward him, whispering, “_Tell me, Jedi, what was her last word to you?_”

“Yeah. I– I will.”

“‘Troopers!” the officer called. The cell door opened and he gestured to Kanan. “Take him to Prisoner 0459-B’s interrogation cell. And make sure he gets an inhibitor.” The officer pressed a button on the side of the projector and it shut off.

Kanan went with the stormtroopers without fighting. He followed them meekly down the hall, trying to search for Ezra before they took the Force from both of them, too.

He found the kid, but within seconds, his signature disappeared. Kanan stopped, turning to face the officer at the back of their small group. “What happened to him? Why can’t I feel him?!”

“He was given an inhibitor as well,” the man replied in a mild tone. “That’s one thing you _ can’t _ stop. After all, we can’t have our bargaining chip escaping, now can we?”

Kanan stared at him for a long moment. “I’ll do anything. Just let him have the Force back.”

“Tell us where the base is.”

He held the man’s gaze only a second longer before dropping it, facing forward and following the ‘troopers once more, cuffed hands held limply in front of him.

When they reached the cell and locked him onto the table, he didn’t fight. He just stared at the wall beyond them as they removed his cuffs and locked him into the new restraints. He didn’t react when a large hyposyringe was shoved into his neck beyond a brief shudder.

_ You’re doing this for Ezra. Just remember that. _

He did. But it still hurt.

_ As long as he’s safe. _


	2. Days One & Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Referenced Torture of Child, Person Being Forced to Watch a Loved One Tortured, Referenced Burning via Lightsaber, Seven’s General Creepiness Toward Children, Referenced Interrogation, Threat of Torture to Child

Ezra scrambled to his feet after he was thrown to the ground, seemingly ignorant of the cuffs still tight around his wrists. “Hold on, wait, don’t go, I need to know if Kanan’s—“

The Seventh Sister turned to face him, brow raising as a smirk played on her lips. “Oh, you’re begging me to stay now? Maybe I should torture you more often.”

He shuddered. “I need to know if Kanan’s okay.”

“I think, pet, _ he’s _ more worried about _ you._”

“Just tell me if he’s okay.”

Her smirk widened. “He traded himself for you.”

“Can you just speak Basic already?” he snapped, annoyed. He was hurting all over and scared and alone and he couldn’t feel the Force thanks to whatever injection she’d given him and this kriffing _ monster _ was still speaking in riddles.

“Jarrus was watching you scream—and how prettily, I might add—and decided he would play the self-sacrificial hero. _ He _ is now undergoing the interrogation _ you _ allowed him to take.”

Ezra’s heart stopped. “I never—“

“It doesn’t matter what you decided though, does it, love? Because, in the end, he’s your master. What he says goes.”

“Trade him– trade him back,” Ezra muttered, wetting his lips anxiously. “Please, trade him back. I’ll do anyth—_almost _anything. Please.”

“You think you can bargain now, too, child?” She laughed. “Why should I listen to you over him?”

“Because– because I’m the one you want, right? You can’t turn him. It won’t– it won’t work. But you know with me, you know you’ve– you’ve got a chance. But with him, he’s– he’s too embedded in the Jedi beliefs. You can’t turn him.”

“Interesting. I didn’t think you truly had a loyal bone in you, that it was all for show. After all, they’ve always come back for you, not the other way around.”

“No, I went back– I went back for Kanan! I’d always go back for them!” he argued, taking a step forward. She reached a hand back to her lightsaber and he stilled, the burns throbbing painfully once more.

Seven smiled.

“Of course you would, darling. Your heart is too big. But don’t fret, that can be trained out.” One of her droids flew off her shoulder, landing on his back and digging painfully into his skin through his shirt. He whimpered, shrinking back even despite the threat of her droid as she took a step forward and cupped his chin, tipping it to force him to look up at her. “All of your faults can.”

“Just get him out of the– out of the interrogation. He doesn’t know anything,” Ezra muttered, moving to cross his arms before remembering the cuffs and giving up with a sigh.

“Oh. So _ you’d _ like to be the one to tell us where the base is?”

“No, they don’t– they don’t tell me anything, I’m just a kid—“

“Exactly.” Seven smiled, digging her nails into his chin and tipping it up once more. He jerked it out of her grasp, growling. “They don’t tell pets anything important, now do they?”

“I’m no one’s _ pet,_” he spat.

“Tell yourself whatever you need for comfort, dear. Just know that Jarrus is the only one we’ll be asking for information from. You, however...you’re only prettier once you’re broken. And I don’t need a reason for that.”

She left without a word, her droid mercifully gliding away from Ezra to follow her.

He made it to the wall before sliding to the ground, burying his face in his knees and trying not to cry where she could hear him.

* * *

Ezra jumped at the sound the door made as it slid open, heart pounding. He blinked and staggered to his feet, glaring at Seven as she made her way down the steps.

“Always so feisty,” she chuckled, stopping a couple of feet in front of him.

“Let us go.”

“Mm, no.” She raised a brow as Ezra fought to control the storm of emotions threatening to spill over.

“I– I have a deal. Can we make a deal?”

“Oh, a deal? And what makes you think I’ll accept?”

He swallowed. “You can– you can try and break me, or– or whatever, just stop torturing Kanan.”

“And you think I’ll provide you with proof that he’s okay, sweet?”

“I dunno. I didn’t...I didn’t think that far ahead,” he admitted, swallowing hard once more.

“Darling, it’s okay,” she murmured, stepping forward to squeeze his shoulder in a mock gesture of comfort. He stumbled backward, skin crawling with the touch despite the fact she’d only made contact with his shirt.

“Don’t kriffing touch me,” Ezra muttered. “Just– just let Kanan go. Or at least stop torturing him.”

“I’ll think about it.”

“I’ll– I’ll do what you want! Just let him go!”

Seven smirked. “Now _ that, _ darling, is a tempting offer.”

“Please just let him go.” He tried to ignore the way Seven was looking at him, tried to ignore the way his mind was screaming at him to get the _ kriff _ out of Dodge even though he couldn’t even feel the Force anymore.

Neither worked.

“We’ll see. First, however, we need to do some work on your shields.”

He swallowed and took a step back, stomach dropping at the smile on her face as she advanced.


	3. Days Four & Ten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Torture of Child, Electroshock Torture, Mental Invasion (via the Force), Child Abuse, Seven’s General Creepiness Toward Children, Restraint, Threat of Torture to Child, Beginnings of Stockholm Syndrome, Victim Begging to be Hurt, Needles

Kanan screamed, breathing hard as the shocks subsided. The officer only continued to stare blankly at him.

“Where is the rebel base?” the interrogation droid asked for the fifth time.

“I’m not gonna karking tell you,” he snarled.

The shocks began again, and ended with him falling forward against the restraints.

“Where is the rebel base?”

“Kriff yourself.”

He screamed again, muscles spasming painfully. Sweat dripped down his face as he sagged forward in the cuffs.

“Where is the rebel base?”

He wet his lips, preparing to provide an answer when the shocks started again. They ended just as suddenly.

“You didn’t even give him a chance to answer!” the officer objected.

“I’m _ bored,_” a voice drawled, its owner coming closer. Kanan realized he hadn’t heard anyone enter over the sound of his screams. “Are you absolutely _ sure _I can’t touch Bridger again?”

“Until he asks for a break, no. That’s the deal.”

The newcomer hummed noncommittally, and suddenly Kanan was jerked up by his hair to face the Inquisitor who had been torturing Ezra. Summoning what energy he had left, he growled and lunged to snap at her. She only chuckled, stepping back and releasing him.

“Feisty, hmm. So _ that’s _where your boy got it from.”

“Leave Ezra out of this,” he snarled.

“Did you know,” she began, voice lilting in a way that made him uneasy, “that the first thing he asked this morning was if _ you _ were okay?” His heart skipped a beat. _ Of course he did. That’s Ezra for you. Loyal to a fault. _ “I told him you were being tortured in his place and he,” she paused, chuckling softly, the sound dark and menacing, “started _ begging _me to hurt him instead.”

“You sh– should take a lesson from him, and get _ yourself _ some morals, too,” he spat. Her face darkened and she grabbed the collar of his sweater, yanking him forward by it.

She held him there for a long moment before releasing him with a chuckle.

“Oh, I am going to enjoy watching you break, too,” she murmured. “It’s a shame the boy’s mind will be shattered before yours. I’d have loved to see what it would have done to him.”

His eyes widened and he started pulling against the restraints, shaking his head wildly. “N– no, what– what’re you—”

“Nothing you’ve already traded away,” she said, laughing. “If you two will excuse me, I need to return to make sure he’s not _ already _ asking for me again.” She turned, walking away and not reacting to Kanan’s cries as he shoved against the restraints.

* * *

Ezra whimpered as Seven entered his cell. She smiled with saccharine sweetness, approaching him slowly like one might a wounded animal.

Or like a Loth-cat stalking its prey.

“Pl– please,” he begged. “Pl– pl– please, don’t—”

He didn’t get a chance to say anything else.

She was already digging claws into his mind, ripping at his shields like a plow shoving up against a rock in the dirt. He screamed, and vaguely realized he was both cowering away from her and thrashing, but all he could focus on was her hold on his mind, holding fast as his shields were torn at again and again and _ again— _

When they broke, he _ shrieked _ before falling silent.

It was too much.

Pure _ pain _overwhelmed him as she thrust the same plow stuck on the rocks of his shields into the dirt of his mind, churning it as easily as one might a bowl of water. He gasped, tears springing to his eyes as his head felt ready to split open.

She withdrew without another word.

Gasping, it took him a moment to realize he’d fallen onto his side. His entire body trembled as she approached, crouching and pulling him towards her. When she took out the hyposyringe he was only too used to now and injected it into his neck, he didn’t fight. He only choked back a gasp at the now-familiar feeling of the Force disappearing, and with it, the wounds of his mind.

“Shh,” she murmured, almost _ cradling _ his head. He wanted to scream, to fight, but couldn’t find the energy. “Shh, little one, it’s all right. We’re done for now, love. You let me in much easier that time.”

“N– n– no…” he whimpered, shaking his head weakly. “No, ‘s all…’s all _ wrong…._You’re not s’pposed to be in my head….”

She chuckled softly, wiping a tear from his cheek. The gesture only made him cry harder. “Oh, but I am, pet. I am. After all, _ someone _needs to take over for Jarrus, right?”

Ezra’s jerky sobs shudder to a halt. “Wh– what?”

“Oh, did I forget to tell you?” He nodded. “Jarrus is dead.”

“What…?” he asked, sniffing. “Kanan’s...no, no he’s….”

“He is, dear. I _ do _apologize; I know how close you were. I asked them to wait until you were well enough to persuade him to tell them the base location, but, well….” She chuckled quietly, but this time the sound was dark, dark enough to make him shift in her grasp. “They were eager.”

“But...but….”

“I know, darling, I know. Don’t worry. I’m still here for you.”

He risked pulling back and sitting up then, staring up at her with hunched shoulders and a wide-eyed, terrified gaze.

“I don’t want you, I want– I want _ Kanan,_” he whispered.

Her eyes darkened.

“Oh, I think you’ll change your mind soon enough,” she murmured. “Once we do this again, and again, and again, until your shields are paper-thin at the beginning _ every _time. You wouldn’t like that very much, would you?”

“I want my dad,” was all he said.

Her slap took him off guard, snapping his neck to the side. He yelped, already scrambling backward when she pulled him to her again with the Force. This time, however, she called her lightsaber to her hand and ignited the blade in front of his face.

“Would you mind _ repeating _ yourself?” she snarled.


End file.
